<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side of the Moon by randomrperwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776735">Dark Side of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrperwriter/pseuds/randomrperwriter'>randomrperwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2p Nyo Canada (Hetalia), Human America (Hetalia), Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Norway (Hetalia) - Freeform, Schizophrenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrperwriter/pseuds/randomrperwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacquelyn LeBlanc suffers from schizophrenia, she spend five years in a mental institute, believing herself to be in love with a person her imagination created. It took time for her to realize Luciano Vargas wasn't a real person. A year after she was released from the institute, she began traveling the world with the permission where she encountered the real Luciano Vargas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2p Nyo Canada/Norway, 2pNyoCanada/2pItaly, Canada/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Living Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea was taken from a really old rp I did with a friend. This takes place after the events in the rp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freedom is something which should always be valued and cherished. Jacquelyn LeBlanc knew that well, having spent years in a mental hospital, seemed to only get worse rather than better. It took time, and it scared her when the doctors deemed her well enough to leave. The time came when Jacquelyn could manage her delusions with the use of medication. She was ready to leave; it wasn’t easy, trying to find the appropriate medications for her to take. She was schizophrenic, having had auditory and visual hallucinations since she was 16. She was now 22, having spent five years in the psychiatric ward isolated from the world. Her sister, Madeline, was a psychiatric doctor, and she worked hard to help Jacquelyn discern what was real and what was not. It was her sister which inspired Madeline to go into the medical field to help people who go through what Jacquelyn had. To give them support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult for Jacquelyn’s family; they didn’t want to put her in a mental ward. However, it was difficult for them to provide the care she needed pertaining to her hallucinations. Jacquelyn’s hallucinations revolved around a fictional man she called Luciano Vargas, who she said loved her. She loved him. It was challenging when she had to be convinced Luciano wasn’t a tangible person and was a hallucination. It was these hallucinations and living in a delusional world which prompted her parents to take her to the mental hospital. Doctors would try to explain that Luciano wasn’t an actual person. He was a figment of her imagination. It often resulted in Jacquelyn having fits, insisting they were wrong. It took a long time of explaining, a lengthy time of working with her to get her to understand the truth. The five years were lengthy but productive, she could get help, and doctors found the medication which worked best for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the sense of freedom which allowed her to feel confident and more in control. She didn’t mind taking her medications, and she wore a necklace which would inform medical personnel of her condition and medications if something were to happen to her. Jacquelyn had traveled after they released her, promising her mother and father she would keep in contact daily. She always dreamed of traveling, and that’s what she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father was French and her mother was English, Jacquelyn had visited England and France first before she traveled more of Europe. She planned to go to Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. It was her way of trying to reclaim some of her life back; she was in control of where she was going and it helped her feel better. Sometimes she would have moments where she couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t, those moments scared her, and she would call Madeline who would talk her through how to distinguish details. It worked more often than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn stepped off the train she had taken from Paris to Rome, picking up her small suitcase and putting on her sunglasses. Rome was beautiful. She had only glimpsed photographs of it and dreamed of going herself. Now, she could be there. Pictures didn’t do it justice with just how beautiful it was. It stunned her for a few moments before she gathered herself and took her phone out for directions to her hotel. Jacquelyn hummed to herself, following the directions and taking in the sights. She told herself that she would shower and relax before she would explore and find a cafe or restaurant for a late lunch. She was staying at the Otium Hotel; it was near many of the tourist attractions and historic sites. They were activities which interested her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pleasant walk from the station to the hotel; the weather was pleasant, and she felt more at ease. It gave her a sense of calm to be on her own and not having to feel as though she burdened her parents. Jacquelyn always felt guilty for their hardships, always having to worry about her and her well-being. Her siblings cared for her and always came to visit her. It was a troublesome mental illness for the family, and she would never live on her own, that’s at least what the doctors said. These thoughts circled in her head before she tried to focus on the more positive details. She could travel, her parents agreed to that. She wouldn’t be allowed to go many places alone, but at least she could travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn checked into the hotel, thanking the receptionist and taking her suitcase to the highest floor. It was a beautiful room. Even though she was alone, her parents wanted to ensure she would feel more at ease. The room had a balcony which opened to behold the city stretching around the hotel. It was an incredible sight to behold. Jacquelyn let her long, light strawberry blonde hair out of her loose, messy bun. She figured a pleasant shower would do her good before she went out to get a meal and look around. Jackie was spending two weeks in Italy before she planned to travel to Germany. Her trip was a lengthy one, but she had plenty of medication and even her prescription and doctor’s note if she needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn started the water for the shower, letting it warm as she undressed. She turned on soft music on Pandora, selecting a classical music station she had. It was something she loved much, appearing like a distant life when she would listen to it while studying. She had wanted to be a scientist, a chemist, but as her ability to concentrate decreased, that dream slipped further and further away. Jacquelyn had done her research, she knew that those like her had difficulty holding a job, she also knew the stigma surrounding it. She wished to return to her normal life but knew it would be impossible and implausible for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft sigh when she stepped into the shower and felt the warm water flow over her shoulders, down her back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can still strive to be the best I can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself as she relaxed under the stream of water. It was that desire to strive to be her greatest which aided her; she didn’t want to make an enormous deal out of what she dealt with. Jacquelyn didn’t want to be treated differently from everyone else. She still dreamed of being capable of being loved and to experience a normal life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone will understand me one day, they’ll handle me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she washed her hair. She was a hopeful person, even if she sometimes had breakdowns or difficulties, she believed someone would help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished her shower, she changed into a light dress. The dress was breathable while being cute. Summer was just arriving, being early June, so the weather was not stifling, but it was pleasant. It was warmer than her home in Quebec, but she could handle it. She dried her hair and let it stay down, bringing a hair tie in case she needed it. Her hair had a natural curl to it, and she didn’t feel the need to style it much. Jacquelyn didn’t wear makeup either, she was going out for dinner and a little exploring, not boyfriend hunting. She had her purse and soon left her hotel, asking the receptionist for recommendations for places to eat. The receptionist recommended a bistro that was a 15-minute walk from the hotel. Not that Jacquelyn minded. She thanked the receptionist and followed the directions he gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bistro was pleasant and cozy, not crowded. She greeted the waitress and requested a seat outside; it was too pleasant to sit indoors. The waitress led her to a covered deck area where she sat at a table with a menu. Jacquelyn relaxed and looked over the menu, deciding on a white wine and a seafood pasta dish. She thanked the waitress and hummed to herself as she watched people walk down the street, talking with one another, some hand in hand. Jacquelyn smiled a bit to herself as she watched people while sipping her wine once the waitress brought it for her. She didn’t take much notice to the three men who ended up sitting at the table near her. There weren’t many on the terrace since many were concentrated on wine tasting while it seemed like those on the terrace were more interested in enjoying the food and relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught Jacquelyn off guard when she took notice of the group sitting beside her. One man looked too familiar. It made her blood run cold, making her question if she was seeing an actual person or if her hallucinations returned. She hoped it was just a strange coincidence and not that medicine stopped working. She felt herself pale, able to catch the one man being referred to as Luciano. Oh, dear god, she hoped this was just a nightmare. Jacquelyn looked away as one noticed her staring at them, looking flustered and embarrassed as she focused on her wine. She glanced up as one of them got up and pulled a seat out at her table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit, stay calm. You’re not crazy, he’s a real person... Probably, hopefully. Don’t do anything stupid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself in a panic as she looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, I did not mean to stare.” She mumbled. Her Italian was decent, but she had plenty of time to focus on learning new concepts that didn’t require precise attention like chemistry did. That included languages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wondering what prompted you to stare, Signorina.” He responded, looking amused with how flustered the poor girl was. He had auburn hair, and piercing violet eyes. It was too familiar to her. Though his eyes were much harsher, more mocking, than the ones she remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was unintentional, signore. I meant nothing by it.” She told him, sipping her wine as she glanced up at him, the waitress returning with her pasta dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t concerned with you meaning any ill will. Perhaps some company would do you good, hm?” He gazed at the waitress, “Add her bill to mine, we will sit here with her.” He told the waitress. She seemed shaken by the man’s demand but didn’t argue with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t necessary.” Jacquelyn tried to argue, but the man stopped her, giving her a smile. It made her feel uneasy. She didn’t know why, but something just seemed off with the man. “Please, I thought you were someone I knew once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have decided we are joining you and there is no changing that.” He reproached, used to having everything he wanted without argument or questioning. He was a wealthy and powerful man, many knew to do as he said. “Someone you once knew? And what happened? Did he break your pretty little heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words sounded mocking to Jacquelyn. “Not exactly… he wasn’t… entirely… real?” Her voice hitched. She didn’t enjoy talking about it. She was ashamed of how long she had been delusional, believing to be in love with a nonexistent man for so many years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t appear too phased, though questioning of her. “He wasn’t real? What is that supposed to mean?” He pressed, leaning in towards her. He was taking a bit of enjoyment in her uneasiness. He was a sadistic person, so it was in his personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop messing with the girl, Luciano.” One of the other men said. He spoke with a German accent, and she glanced at him as the other two joined them at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is okay, he asked a question, and even if the answer isn’t pleasant, I wasn’t raised to be impolite not to answer.” Jacquelyn replied, twirling her hair. Why did she have to explain herself? She didn’t want to and yet this man, this Luciano, was cornering her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t force you to answer, Fraulein. And he shouldn’t either.” The German chided, much to the annoyance of the Italian man. “However, we are being impolite for not introducing ourselves after barging in on your meal. I am Lutz Beilschmidt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flavio Vargas.” The third man said cheerfully, giving her a sweet smile. He seemed like the nicest of the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luciano Vargas. And I believe I should be able to ask her questions, she was staring at me and not you two.” He said casually, smiling lazily at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merci.” Jacquelyn whispered to Lutz before looking at the three. “I’m Jacquelyn LeBlanc.” She replied, setting her wineglass down. “And if you’ll forgive me, I’ve had a lengthy day and I would much like to enjoy my meal and wine.” She said as politely as she could, despite her becoming annoyed with the distraction and interruption. “And, my mental state is no one’s business and concern. So regardless of your questions, you will not appreciate the answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re crazy.” Luciano smirked, he was enjoying this more than he should as she prickled. He watched her gaze fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crazy, I had no control over my hallucinations or delusions. My apologies, but it is uncanny how alike you look to the Luciano I once envisioned. He’s gone and I’m free, nothing more, nothing less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why focus on the false one, when the genuine one is here in front of you?” He mused. It was his tactic to break down unsuspecting women, luring them in and trapping them. It was what he was doing with Jacquelyn, breaking her down, taunting her. “Our food will arrive soon, we can continue our conversation, and then we will all eat.” He remarked, he had to be in control. He was in control of the situation, and he could tell she was on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano planned to have fun with this one. He would find a way to break her, even if she was already a broken person, Luciano wanted complete control over her. He planned to use her delusion against her. That would be the key to her undoing, convincing her that her delusion meant she was supposed to be with him. She was supposed to be his. He planned to make her nothing more than his toy for his own enjoyment until he tired of her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacquelyn felt uneasy in the presence of this Luciano, something didn’t feel right about him and she didn't want to spend more time than necessary near him. However, it felt more dangerous to leave suddenly and she didn’t wish for them to follow her. She felt like he was scrutinizing her, it made her feel vulnerable and she hated that feeling. Jacquelyn spent too long feeling vulnerable and helpless. It scared her to feel that way, especially after having tried so hard to be free of the delusions.</p><p>“You haven’t spoken much, Jacquelyn.” Luciano commented, taking notice of her silence. She panicked internally but gave him a small smile.</p><p>“My apologies, I just remembered I need to call my family. Thank you for joining me.” Jacquelyn said, waving over the waiter and paying for her food and wine. She quickly left after, trying to stay out of their sight line.</p><p>“What a strange girl.” Flavio commented, chuckling as he watched her leave.</p><p>“And you’re going to find her and bring her to me.” Luciano said coldly, “She will make a fun little toy. And if you can’t then Lutz certainly will.” He gave a harsh chuckle, watching as Jacquelyn tried her best to disappear from his sight. “Do not fail me. She is going to be a fun one.” He ordered.</p><p>“I’m not doing it.” Flavio stated, “She hasn’t done a thing to deserve you stalking her. She’s just a confused girl trying to live her life.” He argued.</p><p>“Then Lutz will just have to do it and he won’t complain to me about it.” Luciano said coldly, looking sternly at Lutz.</p><p>As much as Lutz hated it, it was better to do as Luciano said than to try to go against him. Luciano was insane, probably crazier than that poor girl he was going to hurt. He stood from the table and left the restaurant. It was better to keep some distance between him and the girl, close enough to follow her but far enough as to not draw suspicion. He watched as she took one of the tourist paths, probably because she felt it was the safest path. Plenty of people and she was seeming to try to make sure she wasn’t followed. Lutz had to hand it to her, she was smarter than she looked and seemed.</p><p>Jacquelyn was hesitant while she walked back to her hotel. She was using her phone for a map and guide, slowly beginning to calm down and not feeling so paranoid. Jacquelyn felt she was far enough away that she didn’t have to be overly cautious, unaware that Lutz was actually following her. He didn’t plan to take her, not yet. He wanted to know where she was staying, then he could alert Luciano and they could plan their next move. He watched as Jacquelyn entered the nice hotel she was staying at. It was more than enough as he took a picture just in case he couldn’t remember the exact location. He didn’t want to cause suspicion yet and follow her inside. However, Lutz did have an idea that could work out and give them an excuse to follow her to her room. After she walked inside, he waited a few minutes before he went in. Lutz walked up to the front desk.</p><p>“I would like to rent a room for a week.” He said to the receptionist in a calm but straightforward tone. He meant business and it would be the only way to satiate Luciano. They could watch her and make a move when they felt the time was right. He handed his ID card to the receptionist as well as credit card, telling her to add two names to the room as well. Once the reservation was made, he thanked the receptionist and left with the keys to find Luciano and Flavio.</p><p>“You don’t have the girl with you.” Luciano said with a heavy scowl. “That was the one thing you were supposed to do! You were supposed to get the fucking girl!” He hissed. Luciano didn’t want to waste time losing Jacquelyn, he had to strike when the iron was hot.</p><p>“No, it’s too early for that. You only told me to follow her and watch her.” Lutz replied, making Luciano angrier by the second. “But, we do have a room at the hotel she is staying at. That will make it easier for you to take her.” He added blandly.</p><p>Luciano seemed pleased hearing that Lutz had actually done something useful for a change. “Good. That will give us plenty of time to formulate a good plan.” He said with a nod, “Let’s return to the villa and get clothes before we go to the hotel. We will have to be careful, she could get suspicious.” He said sternly, walking with the other two men to his car. He liked the idea of watching her, making her paranoid. That shouldn’t be hard to do. She was already crazy.</p><p>The next few days consisted of watching and following Jacquelyn. Luciano eventually found her room, slipping notes into her room. He enjoyed watching her devolve into paranoia. Sometimes he would have Flavio or Lutz follow her, telling them to watch her every move, he wanted as much as he could on her. He was waiting patiently, until one night he managed to get a key to her room. Jacquelyn was out shopping so he was able to snoop through her things. Luciano was tired of waiting and watching, he planned to take her. She was already on edge, he could tell that she was shaken from their meeting, especially since he would occasionally just randomly go to wherever Lutz or Flavio told him she was at to purposely run into her.</p><p>Luciano was sitting on her bed when she opened the door to her hotel room. He watched as the color drained from her face seeing him sitting there. “Jacquelyn, my darling, you are back.” Luciano said in a smooth voice, standing to walk over to her.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Why have you been following me?” Jacquelyn demanded as he approached her.</p><p>“I thought it was obvious, my dear. You and I were meant to be together. Are you really willing to throw your fate away?” He cooed, this was all a part of his plan to lure her in. He needed her to be willing to leave with him so as to not draw unwanted attention to them.</p><p>Jacquelyn seemed hesitant as he had her trapped against the door. “I-I…” She stuttered, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“You thought you loved me once before, why not make that a reality?” He said, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. He was amused by her reaction, how her cheeks darkened. “I want you to love me, darling. Don’t you love me? Am I not good enough for you?”</p><p>Jacquelyn didn’t know how to answer his question. He was real, the Luciano she had thought up wasn’t. Could he really love her like she had believed? “I didn’t say you weren’t good enough, Luciano.” She said softly, she could feel her heart pounding. “I truly believed I was in love with you but that was just a fantasy.”</p><p>“That was then, this is now. I am real now, darling, and I can make you happy. Come with me and I can make you happy, happier than you have ever been.” Luciano cooed, he was lying but she didn’t need to know that. He was so close to having her in his grasp. He just had to convince her, to have her believe him. He leaned in and kissed her lips, they were surprisingly soft but he could care less, he didn’t have feelings for her. She was just something he wanted to play with.</p><p>Jacquelyn really wanted to believe him, she wanted that feeling that she was remembering. She was caught by surprise when she found his lips against hers. It was a feeling she had been craving and she caved, moving her lips against his. He had her in the palm of his hand now.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Jackie said softly after the kiss was broken. That was all Luciano was waiting for before he gave her a smile.</p><p>“Then let’s go,” He said, unlocking and opening the door before ushering her out. He wasn’t going to give her any time to think it over or change her mind.</p><p>“But my things-”</p><p>“I’ll get you whatever you want, dear, I want us to go home.” Luciano said, keeping hold of her so she had no choice to leave. He didn’t care if she didn’t have any other clothes or her medication. That wasn’t his concern. He had done it, she believed him.</p><p>Lutz and Flavio were waiting in the lobby for Luciano and were glad they could finally leave now that Luciano had the girl. The three left with her in tow, taking her to the car and driving far from the hotel and to Luciano’s villa. It was on the outskirts of the city, far enough from prying eyes. Jacquelyn seemed amazed, truly believing Luciano. It was a shame she was such a gullible girl. Alas, now he would be able to do as he pleased with her until the day came when she was expendable. That was probably his favorite part, knowing how expendable she was. She didn’t know it yet, but she would be in grave danger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for taking so long to update, with everything going on in the world it has been difficult to have motivation to write. I should have another chapter up soon for this one as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacquelyn was lured in by Luciano, his cruelty eventually shows and her time is running short. She has to think quickly in order to save herself. Can she escape him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. This chapter is going to be dark, there is talk of abuse as well as sexual assault. There is little detail, only mention of acts of physical violence and sexual assault.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first few days, Luciano was sweet on Jacquelyn. He knew she didn’t have her medication so she wouldn’t be able to determine what was real and what wasn’t. That’s exactly what he wanted. It was easy to get Jacquelyn to fall in love with Luciano, he peppered her with sweet words and gifts. He gave her the affection she craved but it was just a front, he often took advantage of her too. He whispered words of love and convinced her that he would always love her. She believed Luciano so desperately, wanting to believe that the delusions she once had could come true. He had gained her trust and he had her cut off from the rest of the world, from her family. No one would know where she went if he could prevent it. He never let her leave the villa either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time progressed, he started to get worse, weeks went by and he eventually started abusing Jacquelyn. It wasn’t something she completely understood why. It started simple, yelling at her for small things, slapping her, and lashing out if something wasn’t done as he told her. He eventually took to locking her in a bedroom, her ankles chained to the bed frame to keep her from running away. Jacquelyn couldn’t understand why he was doing this to her and she was slowly losing her grasp on what was real and what wasn’t. It scared her to say the least, she didn’t want to live like this but she had no way out. There were some nights when she begged him not to hurt her but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He was enjoying watching her fall apart. Her pleading was exactly what he wanted, to hear her beg for him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano was having his fun and it was only a matter of time before he decided he was tired of her. Flavio was trying to at least be the voice of reason since Jacquelyn was an unfair target. Luciano didn’t listen to his brother, no one could convince him not to torment her. He eventually cut Jacquelyn’s hair off, it was something she had loved and he planned to strip her of anything she loved. He would make her bleed, having her chained to the bed, using his favorite knife to slice her delicate skin. Luciano loved hearing her screams and cries, it would arouse him and when he felt he was done torturing her, he would have his way with her. It was despicable and she would spend the night crying alone as he would leave once he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciano didn’t care about what he did to the girl, she was just another victim to him and he had no conscience. He had no remorse, he liked causing pain and seeing people in pain. He was sadistic and wasn’t hesitant about it. He didn’t hide it, he didn’t pretend that he wasn’t unless he was trying to trap an innocent person. Women weren’t the only ones he targeted, he targeted men too. Anyone he could manipulate and ultimately torture, he would. Luciano would keep them alive long enough for him to get his enjoyment out of it until he tired of them. That was what he was doing with Jacquelyn, it was his cycle and she had simply gotten caught in his crosshairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please don’t hurt me, Luci.” Jacquelyn pleaded one morning when he entered the room he had her locked up in. Her eyes were wide and tired, she barely slept as she slipped between reality and delusions. Her mental Luci was mixed with the real one and her brain couldn’t sort them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Luciano said, grabbing her by her neck and pulling her up. His burgundy eyes meeting her dark blue ones, his were cold and heartless while hers were pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you loved me.” Jacquelyn said weakly, her hands trying to peel his off of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I love you? You’re nothing and that’s all you’ll ever be. Absolutely nothing.” He said colding, dropping her to the floor and laughing at her pain. He grabbed her choppily cut hair making her cry out, forcing her to look at him. “No one will remember you when I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn couldn’t hold back the tears, both from the grip he had on her and his cruel words. He let her hair go before he slapped her. “You’re pathetic, Jacquelyn.” Luciano scoffed, enjoying taunting her. It was just so easy. He leaned down and unlocked the chains before forcing her on the bed. He was planning on violating her again but he was interrupted by Flavio pounding on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your meeting is here early.” Flavio said from behind the door, making Luciano growl. Luciano had really wanted to hurt Jacquelyn again before he had to deal with stupidity but alas, things wouldn’t go his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” Luciano hissed, looking at the sobbing Jacquelyn before he left her alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn laid there sobbing quietly for a few minutes before she realized something… Luciano hadn’t chained her back up. That almost never happened. She knew she couldn’t stay here, she wouldn’t survive much longer if she stayed. She bit her lip and looked at the door, she wouldn’t be able to go out that way. She would easily be caught. Jacquelyn didn’t know how long she would have and would need to act quickly. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off of the bed, wincing as she still had fresh cuts from the night before and her other wounds that hadn’t healed. Her legs hurt from constantly being held down by heavy chains and not being able to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn crossed the room to the dresser, slowly pushing it against the bedroom door to block it since she had no way to lock it. The door was locked from the outside. She dashed over to the window to see how far it was from the ground. She was on a second story so she would be hurt if she tried to jump, especially since she was malnourished. Jacquelyn was trying to think, her delusional Luci begging her not to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love me, why are you leaving?” Luci asked, reaching out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll die if I stay.” Jacquelyn said coldly, “I can’t keep fighting, I’m tired, Luci. Just let me go.” She said, looking for a way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use the sheets then. It should get you down so you don’t get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” She asked, stripping the bed and tying the sheets and blankets together to make a rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie. Tell me where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know, Jackie. I only know what you do. Try to remember how you got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn was getting fed up with Luci not being any help. One minute he was and the next he was being cryptic. Of course, she should have known this wasn’t the real one and she was starting to piece it together. He wasn’t real, she was slipping back into insanity. She didn’t want to go back to the hospital though, she didn’t want to be committed again. She took a deep breath as she tied her makeshift rope to the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Luci.” She said softly, getting ready to climb down, looking at the imaginary Luciano. He was so sweet to her, so loving and caring… nothing like the real one. Her body was a clear reminder of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are stronger than he makes you believe, Jackie.” He assured her, going over to her and kissing her lightly. “Go, you don’t have much time before he comes back and you need to be as far as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn felt better after his assurance, giving a nod before climbing down her makeshift rope. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she lowered herself down. Soon she was only a few feet from the ground. Jacquelyn hopped down and hid in the bushes, feeling the branches cutting across her already abused skin. She gathered herself before darting out from the bushes, heading towards the fence. She was thin enough now that she could squeeze between the bars of the fence. Jacquelyn was out of breath by the time she reached the fence, her legs trembling from suddenly being used so much. She was scared that the fence was electrified but it was better than being tortured if it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn took a deep breath to collect herself before slipping through the fence. She held her breath in terror as she passed between the bars, trying not to touch them if at all possible. It was difficult to avoid and she narrowly did. Only her hand brushed against the bars after the rest of her was on the other side, the free side. She winced and gave a low whine as she felt a shock in her hand where she touched the fence. So it was actually electrified and she just got lucky that she could pass through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her joy was short lived though, she had to keep going. She had already wasted at least half an hour and Luciano’s meeting typically lasted an hour, sometimes more if she was lucky. That meant she only had another thirty minutes left to put as much distance between her and the villa. There were only vineyards and orchards in the surrounding area, she should be able to hide and find signs to direct her in the right direction. Jacquelyn had no phone, no shoes, barely any clothes on, she was starving too. She still pressed on, forcing herself to keep going, fleeing in the direction she thought was the opposite of the way they came. It was over a month and she barely remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to run, her feet felt like they were being brutalized by the ground, her heels cut but everything was in the name of freedom. It was so empty with only the vineyards and olive trees stretching out before her. She hoped to come across a town at least, or a populated area, but her memory was hazy and she couldn’t remember. It had been near dusk when Luciano had taken her away. Jacquelyn was trying to remember the drive, it had only been about half an hour since there wasn’t too much traffic leaving Rome. It was morning so maybe people would be out soon and she could get help, unless people in the area were afraid of Luciano. She didn’t even know if there was a bus or a train she could take, not that it would matter, she didn’t have any money. The only thing she had was her necklace outlining her medical condition and that wasn’t something she was going to part with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had run for that small half hour she had, getting what she felt was a fair distance. Her lungs were burning from running and she only slowed once she neared a town. It was starting to come alive and she just needed a shaded area to compose herself. She stumbled into an alleyway, sinking to the ground and crying softly. Her feet hurt and the soles of her feet were bleeding from the cuts she obtained while she ran away. She wanted to put herself back together before trying to find help, she feared she would just be seen as a crazy girl if she tried to get help. Jacquelyn just needed to find a map to figure out how to get to the hotel she had been staying at before she was taken. Fear still flowed through her, she wasn’t far enough. Luciano could be looking for her and that thought scared her deeply. She didn’t want to be taken back to the villa, she knew that would mean death if he took her back. That thought alone was enough for her to force herself up and look for some type of map or assistance to get back to the center of Rome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn wandered the cobblestone streets, looking lost and confused until she found a tourist center. She was able to get a free map of the area and Rome which had tourist attractions and transportation listed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad my purse is in my hotel room</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaquelyn thought bitterly as she read the map. It was at least 10km to where she had been staying, it would be an exhausting walk but she could do it. She had to do it. As she was leaving the tourist center, she bumped into a tall, fair haired man with pale blue eyes and an emotionless expression. She mumbled an apology in French before he spoke in a soft, albeit emotionless tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, miss?” He asked, gaining the attention of the other four in his group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Jacquelyn didn’t know how to answer. “I need help.” She managed to choke out. She was too scared to do this on her own, she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted help, she needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of help.” He pressed, looking her over. She looked like she had been through hell, wearing rags that were torn and sliced. He could see some of her injuries. “We should get you to a hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I need to get to the Otium Hotel. I need my medicine, not the hospital.” Jacquelyn nearly shouted, shaking her head frantically. She was scared of going back to the hospital, in her mind it meant being committed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in no shape to travel. Let me and my family take you to the hotel for your medicine then we can take you to the hospital to take care of your injuries.” He responded, seeing how nervous and anxious she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… you aren’t with Luciano are you? You aren’t going to take me back to him?” Jacquelyn asked, trembling and looking around frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who that is, so no.” He replied, maintaining an emotionless tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this, Lukas?” A tall man with blonde spiky hair asked, walking over since they had noticed him talking to the poor disheveled girl. They clearly weren’t Italian, their accents were even Italian. They sounded more… Scandinavian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs help obviously, Mathias, and she is in no shape able to make it on her own.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she have a name?” Mathias asked, looking at Jacquelyn then Lukas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Jacquelyn LeBlanc. I don’t know how much time has passed, so please. I have to get to the hotel and get my medicine. I’m not supposed to be off of it.” Jacquelyn said, taking off her necklace and handing it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse us.” Mathias said after reading over her necklace, they needed to talk about what to do with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquelyn stood there quietly after Mathias gave her back the necklace and they went to talk to each other. She was afraid they wouldn’t help her now that they knew she suffered from schizophrenia. She was at least aware enough to try to get help but she was still paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do? She’s a crazy girl.” Mathias sighed, glancing back at Jacquelyn. “Look at her, she’s a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s running from something. She has enough awareness to insist on getting her medicine. We don’t know the full story of what happened.” Lukas replied. “Emil, Berwald, Tino? What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should help her.” Tino said with certainty, he liked to help people and seeing someone like Jacquelyn in such distress, he felt they had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t consider her a danger?” Mathias asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mental condition doesn’t make someone dangerous. She’s clearly scared, someone could be out to hurt her.” Lukas said plainly. “If you don’t want to help her, I’ll take her myself.” He left the group and walked over to Jacquelyn. “Come on, let’s get you to the hotel.” He said, taking out the car keys and guiding her to one of the cars the Nordics had rented. He helped her inside before he got in, put in the address for the hotel, and drove her to the hotel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>